A Life's Vow, Protecting Him
by Kurayami-9
Summary: Since that day, Fuji had vowed to herself to protect him from anything. She owed him her life, after all. Perfect pair (TezukaxFuji) FemFuji. Read and Review, please!


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei!

**Notes:** So, hi everyone. I can say that I gained some experience in writing fanfics, since I was practicing it with KuroKura (KuroroxKurapika/Chain pair) from HxH. It's my favorite one.

I've been reeeaaally into Tenipuri lately. And what's with that 'chibi' episode? IT WAS TOTALLY OVER THE LINES OF CUTESY!

So here I am, trying to write something different. I hope I get the characters right, and please tell me if you find any mistake in my fics.

_Nice to meet you!_

**Summary:** Since that day, Fuji had vowed to herself to protect him from anything. She owed him her life, after all.

Perfect pair, femFuji.

**Warnings:** OOC (that I hope would someday disappear from my writings), **AU**, I can take Kurapika being a boy.. but Fuji and Yukimura? N-O W-A-Y. Fem(Fuji, Yukimura, Eiji)

Perfect Pair.

Hints of Alpha and Golden pairs.

* * *

The _son_ of the most successful businessman and the _daughter_ of the best detector. A perfect combination for a friendship, ne?

Fuji Syuusuko had gone with her father, Detective Fuji, the most respected person in the police and government, a lot of times to either courts or crime scenes and sometimes, she stayed in the back seat of the car when thieves were being captured.

Most of the times, she just went off and decided that she was going to accompany her father on his job without even taking his permission first. After all, Syuusuko had the same stubborn-ness of her father and everyone knew better than to argue against her.

One glare of her sharp cerulean eyes was enough to make anyone shiver and accept her terms.

Her mother, Yoshiko, would only sigh and chuckle lightly whenever her daughter convinced her father in her ways saying _'It's your fault Syuu-chan is scary when she wants'_ and he would always fall silent after that.

…..

While Tezuka Kunimitsu had the instincts of a businessman since he was a kid, and the first implication was the stoic face he had from his father, Tezuka Kuniharu, the most successful and smartest person in the business world.

Kunimitsu would always cling to his father during his visits to the company while his dad's orders were never to be said 'no' to.

At least, he took from his mother, Ayana, her kindness and gentleness showing them to a few persons in his life. Meaning just to his family, before he met Fuji Syuusuko.

Tezuka grew up as a fine boy, high-manners were the most important to him.

But as the son of a businessman, he must have had people who were after him..

And the meeting day was in their elementary school.

_Elementary school_

The first time Tezuka Kunimitsu met Fuji Syuusuko was in their elementary school.

She was having a hard time with three boys surrounding her saying that she was weird and ugly and trying to make fun of her. As the little kid she was, she tried to just walk away but ended up being pulled hard by her hair. Unfortunately, her self-control broke by that move and she slapped the boy who did that with all the force she could muster.

That pull on her hair really hurt that her dangerously narrowed eyes watered as she clutched at the back of her head!

Tezuka was standing still as he listened and watched what was happening. He supposed it wasn't his business to interfere, but at the same time he wanted to help the girl out of that. Thankfully, a teacher came when she heard someone crying, but he found himself approaching.

"What is going on here?" The teacher asked the four with a slight frown.

The boy who little Fuji had slapped ran to the teacher and cried more, "S-senei! This g-girl slapped m-me!" he voiced loudly between hiccups.

The other two boys ran to their friend and nodded continuing with their lie to get out of this.

"Why did you do that?" The teacher asked her as she frowned slightly.

"S-sensei, they started it."

"No, we d-din't, sen-sei!"

"They were calling me.. weir-"

"NO, we didn't do anything, you liar!", the other boy interrupted her

She flinched. That boy called her a liar. A LIAR! Something Syuusuko would never be!.. She was about to retort back when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Sensei, they did call her weird. She's not lying. " Little Tezuka's voice appeared confident.

The teacher looked at him and asked if he saw what happened and he nodded summarizing it exactly. The three boys couldn't say anything in defense of themselves after seeing Tezuka's glare towards them.

Everything ended then by the boys apologizing to little Fuji who forgave them because of the persuading from the kind teacher.

"Thank you, for saying that." Fuji said with a bow when they had walked away after that. "I'm Fuji Syuusuko. What's your name?" she asked as she gave a closed-eye smile.

Tezuka nodded in acknowledgement then added "Tezuka Kunimitsu." With the same stoic face. She beamed.

"Can we become friends?"

He nodded and looked ahead as they walked towards their school building.

* * *

_Middle school_

During elementary and middle school, Fuji was his only friend as she was the only one who actually talked with him naturally, not minding that he didn't reply to her or talk occasionally like she did.

And on the other side, whenever he talked, she was the best listener for him as she would regard him with that serious look in her half-opened cerulean eyes, waiting till he finished whatever he had been talking about to comment or give an advice.

During middle school, Tezuka and Fuji had been put together in the same class, and they paired up in work trusting each other and doing their best to be the top, _together_.

Funny that whenever someone asked the tensai girl about the stoic boy, her answer would be a wider smile and a "Tezuka is my best friend ever."

Until something happened that made her think again..

* * *

**_The accident.._**

_They were walking together one evening heading home after school and a trip to the library. They were about to cross the street and Fuji skipped happily as usual then turned towards her friend with her usual smile and was about to say something but it was never voiced out._

_"Fuji! Look out!"_

_When she turned, her eyes widened as she saw a car speeding towards her, attempting to slow down into a stop that came late._

_She froze in her spot unable to move. Her cerulean eyes shut tightly.._

_A loud crash sounded._

_…._

_Surprisingly, all that she felt was a huge force pushing her away and the pain to her back and head from the fall._

_She opened her eyes fear creeping to her chest._

_"TEZUKA!"_

_Abandoning her spot on the ground, she sprinted towards the curled boy in front of the car and held up his head, shaking and calling him. The moment was able to make her tremble._

_His glasses had fallen, and his body seemed lifeless in her arms. The brunette's tears already fell down her cheeks, not noticing her head that was bleeding due to the hard contact with the rough concrete._

_"TEZUKAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_…._

_Fuji didn't know how or when, but she then found herself in a hospital, running through the corridors to the emergency operation room with a fear-struck heart, crying hard while screaming the brown-haired boy's name, not being able to form a single coherent thought._

_Some minutes later, she was able to tell something about their personal information to the staff so they can call their families._

_The Tezuka's and the Fuji's came quickly when they received the news to find Syuusuko in a mess; her tears were falling non-stop down her porcelain cheeks, voice broken and a shaking figure._

_After some effort from the pair's families, she was able to narrate a glimpse of what happened to them and how he had pushed her to end up being the one on the line between life and death. Their mothers felt horror strike them. And while Yoshiko held Ayana crying and begging to see her son, the fathers tried to calm their wives then Syuusuko herself, hoping to know more details about the accident._

_The good thing came after moments that felt like years to all of them. The doctor appeared from the corridor with a slight smile._

_"Are you the boy's family?" he asked gently._

_"Yes. Doctor, how is he?" Tezuka's father asked impatiently._

_"There's no need to worry, sir. His body conditions are all fine and constant once again, he has a broken arm and some hard bruises on his torso. It seems that he wasn't hit on vital parts of his body and he'll wake up after hours of resting."_

_The tension suddenly left the atmosphere with some relieved sighs and more tears, but this time it was from the effect of Tezuka's situation._

_"But I shall tell you, after this kind of accident, he might be traumatized for a while but hopefully nothing serious." The young doctor continued._

_"Can I see him? I have to!" Ayana exclaimed still held slightly by the other woman._

_"You can see him, Madame, but he's sleeping now. Follow me, please."_

_…._

_Ayana could scream her thanks to everyone once she set her eyes on her son's peacefully sleeping face. Syuusuko started crying again from happiness, muttering some 'idiot' and 'crazy' words in her palms._

_Nobody knew if it was for good or bad, but the trauma was set into Tezuka not being able to remember the accident. Blurs and glimpses but he wasn't able to recall anything else._

_Later then, Fuji's father proceeded to do an investigation on the accident, and it was found out that it was intentionally to hurt and kill the Tezuka heir. Knowing that Tezuka would never let any harm pass to his best friend, it was decided to hunt Syuusuko to get rid of him._

_Since then, Fuji had vowed to herself to protect him at any cost –even her life-, and be always by his side. After all, she owed him her life._

* * *

_High school_

"Ohayou, Tezuka." Fuji greeted him at the entrance of the school.

"Ohayou." The bespectacled boy nodded and walked with her.

….

When they entered their class, a red-haired girl waved at her best friend.

"Syuu-chan! Ohayou~!" Kikumaru Eiko greeted her cheerfully.

"Ohayou, Eiko-chan." She smiled at the girl hugging her tightly. Eiko just had her own ways of showing deep affection.

Tezuka moved on too and settled in his seat when a taller capped-boy greeted him, and he nodded his greeting back. He and Sanada Genichirou had some things in common; both had that stoic mask and the strong will and built. Not to mention their hidden-fear of one thing in –maybe- the whole world.

When Fuji Syuusuko and Yukimura Seiichi get together. It was usually innocent talk between the two smiling and gentle girls unless it had something to do with their two best friends, Tezuka and Sanada.

So when the two girls' eyes glint with a mischievous smirk dancing on their pretty faces, sending sharp gazes towards the two boys, Sanada and Tezuka can't help but share a few nervous glances and slight head-shakes secretly while trying to figure –or not- what their two friends had in mind..

They were still the same, pairing up in school tasks. The only difference was that now, they had rivals to surpass and compete against. They, the 'Perfect pair' against the 'Golden pair', Oishi and Eiko.. and the 'Alpha pair', Sanada and Yukimura.

* * *

….

* * *

One late evening, the perfect pair got out of school. Fuji, being the daughter of a detective and raised on not letting her guard down, noticed a black car a bit far from the entrance. She didn't care about it at the beginning, but as time passed and the two high schoolers walked more, she couldn't help but feel uneasy at having the same black car following them and she tensed up.

Hoping that her thoughts were wrong when they turned another corner, it proved that the car was after them. It was time for some moving.

….

Fuji looked at Tezuka from the corner of her narrowed eyes and whispered to him.

"Tezuka, don't look back," Said boy raised an eyebrow at that; "someone is following us." She continued and he frowned a bit, but he never looked back to make sure for himself trusting her.

"A black car has been following us since we got out of the school." _'Following you, I'd say.'_ She added in her mind.

"Are you sure?" was the only thing he voiced as he looked back ahead of them.

"Positive," she paused, "but to affirm my suspicions, let's turn to the right. If they were really after us, we can easily lose them between the narrow alleyways."

"Then let's go."

They turned when they reached the corner without changing their pace, and just like what they thought, the car still followed.

"Fuji. Prepare yourself and.. be careful-" he stopped mid-sentence to hold her smaller hand in his tightly, "-not to let go of my hand and lose me."

"Wha-" a faint blush rose to her cheeks at the sudden contact.

"On my mark.." Tezuka whispered, Fuji composed herself and seized his hand back readying her body for a fast and long run.

_"Now."_ He hissed.

Both of them sprinted to an alley on the left, allowing the looming shadows to swallow their presence, hiding them from the eyes.

And they were able to hear the muffled curses and angry shouts of 'They found out' and 'don't lose them', additional to 'those damned brats'.

From a turn to another, a street and a narrow alley. They didn't stop running even when they heard sounds getting closer to them.

"Tezuka!" Fuji suddenly called and pulled him with all her force to a pitch black, one-person fit aisle.

It seemed as if time had stopped along with their held breaths and pounding chests against each other, then some strange men ran in front of their sights passing them without noticing the sharp eyes hidden in the darkness.

Some moments later, when they felt that it was safe to get out, they did. Continuing the run, they reached an alley that led them to a construction spot. Cement bags were placed here and there, and other tools being spread in its place where it was needed and used, wood bars were leaned on the fence surrounding the area.

They walked slowly and quietly in fear that their 'stalkers' were still after them. Fuji's hear tie loosened and dropped to the dirty ground, and thankfully, she noticed it and bent down to get it. Tezuka walked ahead of her before he felt that she wasn't by his side, so he turned around.

"Is something wrong, Fuji?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

The brown-haired girl stood up again and shook her head. Their breaths still ragged from all the running. "No, my hair tie just fell."

She surveyed the area around them with her eyes and her bespectacled friend did the same. "I wonder where are we.." she said softly.

"Come now, the street is ahead of us. Let's find any place to stay in temporarily and call our parents to come and pick us."

She nodded in response and attempted to tie her hair when she saw the wood bars sliding and falling to the ground. More precisely, falling on Tezuka.

"Tezuka! WATCH OUT!"

The brown-haired boy turned abruptly to see what was getting to him and he stood frozen, and before he knew it, he was pushed aside to witness the wood bars falling on his friend.

"FUJII!"

"Aaa-!"

Crashing sounds and thuds muted Fuji's cry as they fell burying her lithe figure underneath them.

Eyes wide, he immediately ran to the pile on the ground, removing them to free Fuji.

"FUJI!"

He heard some faint moans from pain and he couldn't help but grit his teeth. The wood bars were heavy and some of them even had long nails dug in them, but in the hands of a deadly-worried Tezuka, they didn't stand a chance.

After removing most of the bars, he finally spotted the girl's curled figure, but when he removed a bar that was on her body, he felt a liquid on his palm.

Tezuka's heart started throbbing faster than before, _'Blood..? No way..!'_

Quickly he grabbed a bar that was across her shoulder pulling it away, but "Aa..N-no, Tezuka!" she sounded pained.

"Fuji! Don't worry, I'll get you out!"

"T-Tezuka.. I-it.. hurts.." she said weakly.

Tezuka then noticed that several bars that were on contact with her body had blood stains beneath them, so he carefully pulled the bars away.

Apparently, the nails in the bars dug into her flush and scratched her skin. Her leg, arm, shoulder and –dangerously- a gash on her head and chest. Her tears falling from pain but preventing any sounds to escape her lips.

"Fuji, talk to me!" he gently cradled her head in his palms and lifted her upper torso from the ground.

"T-Tezuka.. s-sor..ry.." she whispered.

Without wasting any more time, he hoisted her and his bag on his shoulder, then gently slipped an arm behind her back and under her knees, carrying her outside to the open area then running to find a hospital, not caring that he made a scene.

* * *

Later, he wondered how they still haven't lost their school bags as they were innocently lying on the floor beside him.

He had found a hospital and burst inside yelling for someone to attend to his friend's injuries, and his cry was answered in the same moment.

Now, sitting with his elbows on his knees, fingers through his brown locks, he was waiting for the doctor to finish closing up Fuji's cuts.

A nurse approached him quietly and said, "Excuse me, sir. Would you prefer to call your family?", he nodded and went with her to the office in the middle of the floor and dialed his and Fuji's families' numbers to tell them of what happened, and judging from the voices he heard, they were very mush worried about them.

Tezuka went back to his seat, apprehension taking place in his heart as he waited and waited for minutes that seemed hours. Then finally, the doctor emerged from the room and went to the standing Tezuka.

"Are you her friend?" The old doctor asked.

"Yes."

"Did you call your families?"

"I did. Doctor, how is she?"

"She's awake if you want to talk to her. Thankfully, nothing dangerous occurred to her."

"Aa. Thank you." He bowed deeply, and the doctor bowed slightly back at him.

* * *

Fuji felt very tired and quiet after what happened. She smiled, at least she kept her vow and protected him.

A knock came on the door.

The brown-haired girl couldn't find enough strength to tell whoever it was outside to enter, but she was glad that Tezuka appeared from the door then closed it.

He went to her side and asked, "How are you now?"

"Fine.. I guess.." she offered a close-eyed smile and watched as he sat beside her. She straightened a bit and sat up.

Suddenly, but slowly, Tezuka leaned in and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, embracing her gently.. "You idiot.. why did you do that?" he whispered.

Fuji's sharp cerulean eyes opened, and she could feel herself blushing at the contact. She closed her eyes, leaned onto him and tried to return his embrace when she felt him heave a relieved sigh.

"Are you hurt?" she asked once he pulled back.

Tezuka shook his head and chided half-angrily half-gently "Fuji, what you did was very reckless of you. What if you hurt yourself badly more than this?"

The girl looked away and murmured "At least I kept my promise.."

He frowned puzzled. "What promise?" but she only shook her brown head.

Finding it odd, he raised his hand and caressed her cheek softly, smiling when she leaned into his touch and smiled faintly.

"I'm really glad you are okay." He said.

Fuji opened her eyes, "I'm more than glad to see you safe."

"Fuji-.. Syuusuko, promise me that you won't do something like that again." He said looking into her eyes, noticing her blush.

"I am afraid, I can't.." she muttered under her breath.

"I.. don't know what will I do.. if I lose you.." he said and looked away.

"T-Tezuka.."

He shook his head, "Kunimitsu, please." Then leaned towards her slowly.

Fuji feeling her breath hitching and understanding what that gesture meant, shut her eyes.

Their lips met sending shivers down their spines as they savored this moment, their first moment towards something different.

Brown eyes looked intently into cerulean blue lovingly, then lips met again in their second kiss as Fuji's hands slid around his neck and his around her slender waist.

….

….

….

_I love you, Syuusuko.._

_I love you, too, Kunimitsu.._

* * *

*breath out* There..

I hope I did well!

Please, review!


End file.
